


you and i, we’re fire and water

by cutpalms



Series: these magic changes [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic Lessons, Making Out, Mutual Pining, They deserve softness, Widofjord Week, fire and water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutpalms/pseuds/cutpalms
Summary: Caleb is teaching Fjord how to cast spells without the use of a patron. When Fjord has trouble with one, Caleb adapts it to better suit him.Can be read as part of the series or independently!





	you and i, we’re fire and water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone and the rest of it with a international hostel’s computer, so I’m sure it’s riddled with typos. It follows “i must be good for something” but can be read independently. 
> 
> Written for WidoFjord Week 2019’s prompt “Fire and Water”.

"Normally, spells of higher power require physical components in order to anchor it onto this plane. Many novice mages make the mistake of assuming that these physical components are what makes the spell more difficult to cast. However, the materials are to make the spellcaster's life easier, not harder. When a more powerful spell does not use physical components this puts the burden on the mage to—Fjord, are you listening to me?"

Caleb was in the library of the Xhorhaus, books and paper and ink wells spread out on the table in what could be considered an academic's wet dream or worst nightmare. His ever-dedicated pupil, Fjord, was sitting across from him, slouched over his own sea-leather spellbook with his head in his hands, staring off into empty space. This was one of their many study sessions which had only gotten more frequent as Fjord grew more confident with his abilities. Normally these sessions were thrilling both for the student, who got to learn and show off increasingly powerful magic, and for the teacher, who got to see the look of excitement when a spell was successfully cast.

But today was not going well.

To his credit, Fjord was able to mostly mask the way that he jolted out of the chair at being addressed so directly. "Yup. Uh-huh. Totally listening, 100%"

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Really? What was I just saying then?"

"Something about...uh...more powerful spells being more difficult and...need more practice?" He would have almost sounded convincing if he hadn't put a question at the end of it, very much like the school boy caught dozing off. It almost made Caleb smile in fond recollection of his own school days if this wasn't the second or third time he had caught Fjord not so subtly dozing off this hour. And of course if every school memory wasn’t forever tainted with the fact that he murdered his parents and destroyed everything good in his life.

So Caleb frowned, letting a little bit of his annoyance seep through. "Not exactly. Pay attention, this part is important."

"Sorry, sorry," Fjord replied, hand to the back of his neck. He continued the motion to stretch his arms above his head, allowing the arms of his biceps to flex ever so slightly. Caleb did his best to not let his eyes linger on the muscles for too long, but his attention was waning too. "I'm paying attention now, promise."

And he really was trying, Caleb could tell that much. But learning the minutiae of spellcasting was tedious even for the most dedicated scholars, and Caleb could hardly blame Fjord for having a hard time focusing. "Very well. I was saying is: powerful spells without material components are harder to cast, not easier. There is less to focus on. Less physicality for the spell to, ah, materialize with."

This time Fjord was nodding along. "Mhm."

"This means that you have to make up for it with increased precision on your verbal and somatic aspects," Caleb continued. He couldn't help the excitement that crept into his voice. Even after all of these years there was little he enjoyed more than sharing in the arcane. "There are no material components that can pick up the slack, so to speak, so you have to ensure every physical movement and sound is exact." 

"Makes sense. You have to make up for what you lose from the lack of material components."

"Exactly," Caleb said, smiling slightly at Fjord. "I think this is where you're having trouble casting _Scorching Ray_. Your vocal work is phenomenal—" which was true due to Fjord's knack of mimicry, even if it meant that every spell he cast had a slight Zemnian accent to it. Caleb found himself blushing slightly at the memory. "—but you've only got the general movements down. For less powerful spells this would be enough, but, ah..."

"I need more precision," Fjord finished for him, handsome features frowning slightly. "I'm trying to be as exact as I can, but I can't even tell what I'm doing wrong half of the time."

For a moment, Trent's response to similar complaints came to Caleb unbidden: " _Trying isn't good enough, Bren. Such sloppy motions will get yourself and your entire team killed. Now I don't want to see you until you're able to cast the spell with your eyes closed, even if it means skipping meals. Understood?_ " And that was one of the more tame memories he had of his former mentor. Over the past few months the flash memories were getting tamer and tamer, a fact that Caleb attributed to his physical and emotional distance from the man.

But that wasn't the teaching style he wanted Fjord to ever have to experience.

"I know, don't beat yourself up over it too much," Caleb said instead. "It is a difficult thing for any spellcaster to learn and takes many hours of practice to do perfectly. I'm sure that with another practice session or two you will get the hang of it."

Instead of looking encouraged, Fjord deflated even more. “More practice, right.”

Caleb wasn’t quite sure how to parse that. To him, the amount of practice he was putting the half-orc was minimal compared to his own experience. To be honest, Fjord hadn’t _needed_ as much practice as Caleb had had the first or second time he learned magic. Always the man of instinct, he seemed to cast spells more by feeling than careful study. It was fantastic for spells he could pick up easily since it left Fjord infinitely more confident than he came in. Which was the point of the whole exercise. But when he couldn’t pick it up right away....

“Maybe you could show me how to do it again?” Fjord said, startling Caleb out of his thoughts so suddenly he made more direct eye contact than he would normally. “Y’know, like a demonstration?” He continued sheepishly as if the request were somehow embarrassing.

“Ah yes, of course.” Caleb looked around the decidedly flammable library and alchemy lab in the house. “Shall we move to the training room?”

Fjord was already standing before Caleb even finished his sentence. He gathered up his spellcasting materials carefully but with a type of brimming energy that came from sitting around too long.

Caleb sighed. He loved many—indeed, most things—about Fjord. But his tendency to want to jump into action without study or foresight would only make learning magic in this way more difficult. He thought, not for the first time in the past few weeks of their lessons, if perhaps he should find a different way for Fjord to cast magic.

But then Fjord was holding the door open for him, smiling at him like the gentleman he was. And Caleb found himself smiling back, heart skipping a step or two as he passed Fjord through the door.

And, well, Caleb was a selfish man. If Fjord was willing to endure the frustrations of spellcasting, Caleb would be more than happy to be his teacher. Especially if it meant more private moments like this.

~ ~ ~

Caleb slumped back on his bed, exhausted. They had only practiced for another half an hour or so but it had left them both drained and frustrated with each other and themselves. Caleb had cast _Scorching Ray_ not just once but three times as slow as he possibly could so Fjord could track his movements carefully. And Fjord studied him intensely, eyes alight both with determination and the special type of wonder that the half-orc reserved for Caleb’s spellcasting.

But when Fjord tried to caste the spell himself, things dissolved quickly. The first couple of times he was able to conjure a few sparks on his palm, a very promising sign. But that’s as far as he was able to get. Every attempt afterwards accomplished nothing other than aggravating Fjord more and more.

Caleb had even offered to hold Fjord’s hand and arm and guiding him through the somatic motions. Fjord flushed green when Caleb offered but nevertheless accepted the wizard’s offer of help.

He had tried to put as much distance between himself and Fjord but there was only so much he could do while still being able to control Fjord’s movements. It took a try or two, but under Caleb’s careful guidance Fjord was able to release three blasts of fire from his palm and at the fire-proof dummy at the end of the room. Bolts weaker than a more adept mage would have cast, sure. But Caleb had felt the thrum of the arcane just underneath Fjord’s skin, ready to escape at a moment’s notice. A wealth of power that was being blocked, somehow. Stymied.

And Caleb had turned to look at Fjord excitedly only to find the half-orc quickly extracting himself from Caleb’s semi-embrace. Before Caleb could even congratulate him or talk about what he had experienced, Fjord made some kind of flustered excuse about needing to mend some clothes and left the room in a rush.

Caleb threw his arm over his head and groaned. He was so stupid. Smart, far too smart for his own good, but _stupid_.

He remembered Fjord’s expression, the way that Fjord’s ears drooped and wouldn’t meet his eyes. The embarrassment mixed with some other emotion Caleb couldn’t quite name. Of course doing the motions for Fjord would upset him, even if it was Fjord himself that cast the spell. Fjord had issues with feeling useless and dependent—after all, he wouldn’t have even told the group about losing his powers if the situation hadn’t forced it. It had been a huge step for Fjord to accept his help in the first place.

And Caleb had ruined it.

Turning over in the bed, he forced his thoughts in a different direction. He hadn’t ruined anything, at least not completely. Fjord wasn’t the type to give up that easily, even if he needed space for a few days. Caleb was just approaching this the wrong way. Fjord was having a hard time casting the spell and it was making him frustrated. Which was in turn affecting the easy camaraderie that had developed between them. Find a way to teach Fjord to be able to cast the spell for himself, and things would go back to the way that they were. Maybe even better.

A problem to solve, all Caleb had to do was find the solution. Simple.

Caleb turned over all of the spells that he had taught Fjord in his mind, trying to figure out what worked and what didn’t. _Dancing Lights_ had been the first and most challenging of the spells Fjord had learned so far, though Caleb thought that was because of Fjord’s own doubts that he was able to learn magic in this way rather than any actual difficulty with the spell. Fjord’s excitement at being able to fill the library with blue and purple globules of light was more than worth it. Caleb remembered the elation as the lights circled around their heads slowly in a pattern of Fjord’s own imagination. Now the half-orc could cast the spell practically in his sleep, even if his dark vision was usually more than enough in dim light. He took special delight in casting the spell for the wizard when he was trying to read in fading daylight.

Fjord picked up the _Message_ spell much faster. That might be in part to the regularity that Fjord had seen both Caleb and Nott cast the spell, but Caleb suspected that the vocal act of throwing his voice had something to do with it as well. Caleb had only showed Fjord the motions once before he was twisting the copper wire and speaking to others with ease.

Something that Caleb had noticed was that Fjord was far more free with his magic than Caleb was used to. Ikithon had forced wariness into his mages, only using magic as a last resort lest it reveal their hand. You couldn’t let the enemy know what power you had up your sleeve until you were sure that you could best them.

But Fjord had no such reservations, especially with cantrips such as _Message_. He used it to tell jokes to Jester, coach Beau through tough social moments, and antagonize Nott as often as he felt safe doing. He used it to confuse Caduceus and make Yasha smile when she was too serious. He used it to help orchestrate stealthy battle stratagems that impressed even Caleb.

His favorite usage, however, seemed to be making Caleb as flustered as possible.

Once such instance happened just the other day when the Mighty Nein had decided to visit a tavern in Roshona rather than drink in their house. It was always a risk with their motley, human-filled crew, but the city was growing more and more used to their presence and could more or less drink in peace. They had gathered around the fireplace in the tavern, sitting on sofas and drinking their tankards. It felt like a party without the occasion, the best kind of gatherings. Everyone was happy, safe, and slightly intoxicated.

As such, Caleb let his mind wander. The mysteries of dunamancy were always present in his thoughts at least in some extent, and he let his brain mull over its complexities. His lessons with Essek had lessened as his lessons with Fjord increased, but he still had plenty to review in the comfort of this tavern.

He had been spacing out for a few minutes— _4 minutes and 47 seconds_ —when he heard a voice as of right next to his ear. “ _What’cha lookin at, Widogast?_ “

He immediately reached for his components but didn’t begin casting a spell. He blinked a few times and saw Fjord, mouth covered with the bit of copper wire Caleb had given him, staring right at him.

Or, more accurately, he found that he had been staring at Fjord this whole time.

If he wasn’t already flushing because of the alcohol and the heat of the fire, he definitely felt his face heat up. He grabbed the wire out of his coat and used it to reply to Fjord. “ _Nothing, sorry, I...I was just thinking, that’s all._ ”

” _Seemed like it’s taking an awful lot of brainpower. What’re you thinking about?_ ” And there was a mischievous look in Fjord’s eyes that looked like the way Fjord usually did when he used a bit of magic in a particularly creative way. That and...something more.

Caleb tried and failed not to think about that. “ _Nothing you would find particularly interesting, I’m afraid. Dunamancy and the like._ ” Fjord raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t contradict him. Dunamancy was one of Fjord’s least favorite arcane subjects to learn since it was the least immediately practical of the arts. “ _You know, you could just talk to me. Just because you have magical means of communication doesn’t meant you have to use it all of the time._ ”

“ _I know. This is just the best way to reach you when you’re zoning out like that. You don’t always hear when people talk to you._ ” And Caleb could hardly argue with that, even if at least half of the time he was purposefully ignoring the speaker in question.

“ _Besides,_ ” Fjord said, recasting the spellc and Caleb could see a grin underneath the half-orc’s hand. “ _It’s far more fun to do it this way. Your reactions are...entertaining._ “

Entertaining. His reactions were...entertaining. Caleb’s brain halted as he tried to process the words. Fjord was teasing him. Definitely. Flirting with him? Possibly. Amusement danced in the Fjord’s golden eyes, made brighter by the firelight flashing in them. Caleb hadn’t meant to be stare before but he was certainly staring now.

Fjord sat patiently and Caleb realized he was waiting for some kind of response. Slightly off-kilter, he lamely replied, “ _Well I am certainly glad to entertain you, then._ ”

Fjord seemed pleased enough at his response, however, and started to make the motions to reply when another voice entered his head, far more shrill than Fjord’s smooth drawl.

“ _Are you guys gossiping? Sharing secrets? I want to join!_ ” Nott all but yelled in his head. And then, after a moment, “ _You can reply to this message_ ,” as if Caleb wasn’t the one who had told her that people can reply to the spell in the first place.

It appeared as though Nott had sent Fjord a _Message_ as well, though by the look on his face it was nothing nearly as cordial.

” _We are not trading secrets or anything like that,_ ” Caleb replied, sighing and turning to look at his goblin friend sitting next to Jester on another sofa. “ _Fjord is just practicing his spellcasting, is all._ ”

Nott looked far from convinced, but blessedly didn’t say anything to contradict him. He turned back to Fjord, unsure how to continue the conversation. But Fjord had already turned away to face Beau who was sitting next to him. She was saying something to him that was making him both grin and look embarrassed. Caleb sighed again, slightly disappointed but still nursing a warm fluttering feeling in his stomach.

So yes, Fjord was quite adept at that particular spell.

 _Focus,_ Caleb told himself. He pushed past that fond memory and continued to work through the other spells he had taught Fjord, looking for a pattern or solution to his current dilemma. After cantrips he had moved on to higher level spells, ones of both protection and attack. _Shield_ had taken a few days of study and practice to get down. In fact, it wasn’t until Caleb had starting flinging firebolts at his friend before Fjord threw up the protective barrier out of instinct. Caleb winced, waiting for Fjord’s reprimand or cold anger and being attacked like that, but the half-orc only started to laugh in wonder and adrenaline.

It made sense that being under duress would cause Fjord to perfect spells that he otherwise struggled with. That wasn’t exactly useful in the context of an offensive spell, however, so Caleb cataloged that observation away and moved on to the next spell.

 _Magic Missile_ had been the latest spell Caleb had instructed Fjord in. This was one that Caleb was a little worried about, because while it was undeniably useful spell it was also hard to ensure that it always hit its target. It certainly had been one that Caleb had struggled with in his youth even as Trent had forced all of his pupils to commit the spell to memory.

But to Caleb’s surprise—and delight—Fjord had been able to cast the spell almost immediately after copying it in his own spellbook. When Caleb had complimented him on the speed of spell retention, the half-orc merely shrugged. “It’s pretty similar to when I would cast _Eldritch Blast_ , honestly. They both do...what do you call it? Force damage?” When Caleb nodded encouragingly, Fjord continued. “It’s hard to explain, but easier to find the energy when they’re so similar. Then it’s just a matter of...refining it, I guess.”

This caused Caleb to pause in his recollections. Similar energies...wizards typically had a certain school they were drawn to or particularly interested in. It certainly wasn’t too far of a stretch to assume that certain types of energies would be easier for some mages to cast than others.

The realization clicked in Caleb’s mind. Throwing voices and using force damage, those were things that Fjord was used to doing and was adept at. Things that Caleb had struggled with, even if he didn’t realize it at the time. But creating lights out of nothing and summoning fire from his finger tips, those Fjord had much more difficulty with.

His mind was brought back to the energy blockage he had felt when he was guiding Fjord’s somatic motions. Perhaps such a difficulty could prevent a mage from being able to cast the spell at all, if the aversion was strong enough. Fjord has never cast fire spells on his own before, not without the help of the Glove. Perhaps there was a reason for that?

Caleb frowned at this. While the hypothesis certainly made sense, he wasn’t sure if there was an easy solution to the problem. Almost all of his offensive spells were fiery or feline in nature, neither of which suited Fjord in the slightest. If the half-orc was so susceptible to the type of power the spell drew from....

The answer came to him in a flash. If the spells Caleb knew didn’t suit his marine friend, he would simply modify them so they did.

It wasn’t as if Caleb was unfamiliar with altering spells. Indeed, _Cat’s Ire_ was one such of those spells. But there was a difference in changing the _look_ of a spell and changing the spell’s very _nature_. So much of _Scorching Ray’s_ verbal and somatic aspects were tied up in the fact that it was a fire based spell as much as the fact it was an evocation and offensive spell. It would require some study and not a small amount of time and energy on his part.

But for Fjord? It was worth it. Anything was.

Rather than dwell on a thought that would have had Caleb running away not a few months before, he rolled out of bed and made his way over to his small desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. In order to do this right he would need information. Information that he knew at least one person would know or at least have access to.

 _Dear Shadowhand Essek Theylss,_ he began in his tight, careful script. _I have an arcane inquiry I believe you would be able to assist with...._

~ ~ ~

Essek had, indeed, known exactly how to do what Caleb was looking to do.

”The Krynn practice such tactics often,” the Drow said after taking a careful sip of tea that Caduceus had brewed and Beau had offered. “Though our focus tends to be on shifting light into darkness and _vice versa_. The Luxon requires shadow at some times, scalding brilliance at others.”

Which in of itself was interesting. Another time Caleb might have asked more about the deity they knew so little about. But he had another mission at hand, he reminded himself as he took notes in his journal.

They were sitting in the Xhorhaus’ “Happy Room” since the library/alchemy lab was currently being used by Nott and Yeza. He had been surprised when Essek had called on them—he had only asked for the Shadowhand to provide texts on the matter so he could study it at his leisure. “It has been awhile since I’ve checked in on you and your friends,” was all that Essek had offered by means of explanation, though Caleb suspected the mage was growing fond of them despite himself.

”I’m sure changing from one element to another is a similar process,” Essek continued once Caleb’s pen slowed. “Especially since fire and water are opposites much in the same way darkness and light is. Though I must admit, I am...unsure as to the benefits of such a modification would be.”

Caleb was caught off guard. The Shadowhand was usually not so straightforward in his questions. The Krynn society favored subtlety beyond all else, Caleb had learned from his time in Xhorhas. Perhaps the Nein was rubbing off on the Drow.

”It is merely academic curiosity,” Caleb lied smoothly, cautious as he always was with the Shadowhand. “Transmutation is my focus, you see. I know how to transform matter and so transforming energies seems to be the next logical step. Besides, there are times where fire is dangerous. I like to be versatile in my spellcasting.”

Both of which were valid reasons, even if they weren’t the true ones. Essek raised his eyebrow but didn’t call him out on his lie, if he even detected it. “Versatile indeed,” he said instead. “Well, I’d be happy to show you the steps for transforming darkness spells into light. Perhaps then you could share with me how you alter the appearance of spells to appear more feline?”

A trade, now that was something Caleb was familiar with. An uneven one—he couldn’t imagine what tactical advantage altering a spell’s aesthetics would serve—but so many of these arcane trades with the Shadowhand were. Caleb suspected that there was some kind of other motive in Essek’s imbalanced offers, but he hadn’t been able to figure out what it was yet.

”But of course,” Caleb said. “That is more than a fair trade. I am ready to begin whenever you are.”

And so they spent the next couple of hours working through the steps of magic and discussing their implications. It was time that normally went by fast, but Caleb found himself missing Fjord’s lighthearted jokes and the way that the half-orc threw himself into every spell with reckless abandon. Essek was far more restrained by comparison, serious in a way that made the time pass by slowly.

”Thank you, Shadowhand,” Caleb said as he started to put his things away after their session was complete. “That was very informative.”

”I am glad you found it so. And please, there is no need to be so formal, you may call me Essek.” He had already tucked away his spellbook and materials in the pocket dimension he kept them in. “I admit that this was entertaining for me as well. I...well, it has been quite awhile since we have done this last.”

There it was again, an amount of honesty that did not come easily to the Drow. And there was something else there as well...a hint of sadness? “It has,” Caleb said, not really sure how to respond. “I have found my academic interests somewhat, ah, diverted as of late.”

Caleb winced as Essek’s ears perked up at that. _You’re giving too much away_ , Trent’s ever-present voice in his head said, and this time Caleb agreed. “Really? What new path of study have you found, if I may ask?” There was a pause before he continued, as if unsure he should add on. “Perhaps you’ve found another source of tutelage?”

”Oh no, nothing like that,” Caleb assured him, though he wasn’t quite sure why the Shadowhand would be concerned about something like that. There was something underneath Essek’s careful mask, but Caleb couldn’t figure out what. “In fact it is the other way around, I am teaching someone else the intricacies of spellcasting.”

Something in what Caleb had said seemed to be the right thing because Essek relaxed at this. “Ah. Your goblin friend?”

”No, actually,” Caleb replied, blushing but not sure why. “Fjord is looking to...expand his arcane horizons.”

”Ah,” Essek replied and then studied him for several heavy moments. Caleb resisted the urge to squirm under the drow’s careful gaze. Did he accidentally share some tactical information? Did the Shadowhand suspect him of lying? Did he—

But the Shadowhand was full of surprises today. “I see,” he said far too softly for an interrogation. “Well, he could not have asked for a finer instructor.”

”Not nearly as fine as you,” Caleb was quick to say, frowning. Essek couldn’t possibly be jealous. Could he?

Before Caleb could confirm or deny such an absurd thought, the Shadowhand rose from his chair. “While this has been most diverting, I am afraid I must take my leave. I have important matters in the city I must attend to.”

”Of course Sh-Essek,” Caleb stuttered, rising as well. “Thank you for lending me some of your time.” 

”Anytime,” Essek said too smoothly. “If you ever wish to continue our studies together simply say the word.”

”Certainly.” Another pause, awkward, before Caleb said. “Please allow me to walk you out.”

But Essek was already shaking his head. “No need,” he said, bowing his head slightly. “I can see myself out. Good day and may the light be with you.”

And before Caleb could even begin to think of a response, the Shadowhand left the room with a sweep of his robes, leaving Caleb bewildered. He had no idea where the conversation had went wrong but was sure that it had, somewhere.

~ ~ ~

It hadn’t taken quite as long as Caleb had feared to alter the spell, but it still took several days of dedicated study before he had perfected it. The endeavor combined transmutation, his current area of expertise, and evocation, his former one. But it also was just different enough from his normal practice of copying down spells other people had already honed that it set his mind abuzz.

So engrossed as he was in the rune inscribing one evening he didn’t even hear Fjord come in. It wasn’t until the half-orc cleared his throat before Caleb looked up and blinked. “Oh, _hallo_ Fjord. What can I do for you?”

”What’cha working on?” Fjord asked instead of answering the question. He walked over to the table which Caleb had set all of his notes, looking over them with interest.

Caleb resisted the urge to cover up his notes. “Just a bit of spellwork. Essek, ah, has shown me a few more tricks that I have found it prudent to write down.” At Fjord’s frown he barreled on. “Something that may be useful to you as well.”

”I see,” the half-orc said, looking up but not meeting Caleb’s eyes. He cleared his throat again, motions more stiff. “Well, in that case I’ll leave you to it.”

He turned to go and Caleb finally registered that Fjord was holding his spellbook in one hand and a small bag containing what Caleb knew to be ink and paper. “Wait—“ he said. “You came in here to study, did you not?”

Fjord turned back to Caleb with a sheepish look on his face. “Well, yeah, I was going to see if you were up to some transcribing. I think I’ve got _Disguise Self_ most of the way there, but I’m a bit rusty...” he trailed off, shaking his head. “But if you’re busy with stuff the Shadowhand gave you I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

”You are never in my way,” Caleb said with the sweep of the hand as if he were trying to brush away the half-orc’s concerns with the motion. “I would welcome the company.” And when Fjord still looked uncertain he started to clear some space across from him. “Come, sit, I’ll make some room for you.”

And so they fell into a rhythm, Fjord quietly working on his own transcription and Caleb working on his. Occasionally the quiet would be broken by Fjord asking him a question or Caleb making some mumbled Zemnian remark, but for the most part the only sounds were the soft scratches on quills on parchment, Frumpkin’s soft purr, and the crackle of the fire.

It was...nice. Not as intense as most of their study sessions were where Caleb tried to share his excitement with his pupil. But somehow this was even better for its calmness, the quiet domesticity of it. It could be any evening in the world, from the peaceful waters of the Menagerie Coast to the war-torn lands of Xhorhas. Here it was just him, Fjord, their studies, and all the time in the world.

It felt like the first day of the rest of Caleb’s life. And that terrified him more than he cared to admit.

The next day he had finished the transcription and needed to move onto practical applications. And since he still wanted it to be a surprise—for reasons that he himself wasn’t even sure of—he needed to make sure Fjord was distracted for the day. And so he turned to the most distracting person he knew: Jester Lavorre.

She had agreed almost before Caleb could get out the request, chittering about how there was so much shopping he could help her with and could distract all the shopkeepers so she could do Traveller knows what to their stock.

Caleb had almost thought that he had managed to get away with the odd request when Jester turned back to him before leaving the room. “I can’t wait to see what you have planned for Fjord, I bet it’s just _so romantic_.”

And before Caleb could respond with something intelligent like _You are incorrigible_ or _Not everything is like your fairytales, Lavorre_ , she was already skipping away. Presumably to find the half-orc in question. And as he practiced the spell in the training room he couldn’t help but wonder. _Is this romantic?_

Of course it wasn't. It was just taking time out of his life to accommodate the desires and fears of a friend. To help that friend be the very best person we could be. Looking forward to spending more time with that friend in close proximity, working over shared interests. Excited to see the smile and awe on that friend's face and the answering swoop of the stomach that was sure to come.

Nope, not romantic in the slightest.

And he definitely didn’t wait until after dinner the next day to ensure the most privacy before approaching Fjord. Caleb caught him just before he ascended the stairs. “Ah, Fjord, just the person I wanted to see,” he said, trying for casual as if they hadn’t sat next to each other at dinner.

”What can you I do for you?” Fjord asked with a warm smile, just one step above him. The intensified height difference did something to Caleb’s brain, making it a little woozy.

Okay, maybe a little romantic.

”I was wondering if you wanted to work on some spellcasting before bed,” Caleb said, swallowing those thoughts and letting them settle like a pit in his stomach. Fjord’s warm smile wasn’t helping. “Get a little more practice in with _Scorching Ray_.“

Fjord’s face fell quickly. “About that,” he said raising a hand rob the back of his neck, “I’m not really sure that spell is for me. It’s...it’s more your style. I was thinking maybe we could work on something else?”

Caleb’s heart ached with how hard it seemed for Fjord to get out the words. _He’s already given up,_ he thought with despair. _I’ve already failed him._

But before Caleb could decide whether to press or acquiesce, Fjord shifted as if seeing something in Caleb’s expression. “But if you think it’s worth doing then I’m happy to give it another go.”

”I do,” Caleb said quickly, selfishly, wanting the chance to at least impress Fjord before they moved onto a different spell. He smiled up at Fjord. “Besides, I have found an...alternate way of casting the spell that I think might, ah, suit you better.”

That seemed to peak Fjord’s interest. “By all means, lead the way then.”

Caleb led them to the training room rather than the library, knowing that Fjord would rather have space to move than practice than sit and be lectured. He found that he had a sort of nervous energy that had never come with these tutoring sessions before. What if he couldn’t show Fjord properly? What if Fjord couldn’t cast it any easier this way? What if Fjord thought Caleb was going too easy on him and took it as an insult?

But when he turned around to see Fjord’s open expression, he found his nerves settle a little bit. “So,” Fjord said when Caleb had a hard time finding the words. “What is this ‘alternate method’ you mentioned?”

“It’s essentially the same spell with some small variations,” Caleb began, falling easily into his instructor’s role. “The verbal part is slightly different towards the end, ending in a tonal high rather than a tonal low.” 

Caleb then guided Fjord through the new pronunciation. As expected, he picked up on the new version perfectly. But just like every other spell he cast it bore a trace of Zemnian in the corners. A part of Caleb warmed with something bordering on possessiveness.

” _Gut_ ,” Caleb said when he was satisfied. “Now the somatic component is what differs more drastically. It goes something like this.” And he slowly showed Fjord the new hand motions, almost exaggerating each movement.

Fjord’s eyes followed him almost like a caress. “Seems more...fluid than the first way. Less angular.”

Caleb smiled at him, as close to beaming as he ever got. “Exactly Fjord. Though don’t let that fool you, you need to be equally as precise as the first method. It’s just a little more natural of a moment to follow, especially compared to your old spells.” _Especially since it’s more related to water than fire,_ Caleb almost added, but stopped himself. Better to wait until the demonstration to give him away. 

The motions took a few more tried to perfect but Fjord approached it with the single-mindedness that was almost as complete as Caleb’s. And Caleb wasn’t sure if he was projecting but it seems as if the movements fit Fjord better. Were more...natural. Right. 

”Excellent, excellent, you get quicker and quicker at picking these up each time,” Caleb praises. He’s a bit worried about laying it on too thick but at the way Fjord preens he’s sure he hasn’t. “Now, when you put them both together it looks a little something like this.”

He starts through the spell before he could start worrying about casting it right. It’s a bit more awkward than _Scorching Ray_ and his brain almost goes on autopilot for the original spell. But he completed it with the flick of the wrist and tonal high and instead of three balls of fire three balls of water spiral out of his palm, slamming into the dummy across the room. As they made contact with the mannequin the water froze on impact, bursting into shards that embedded itself in what would be the chest.

Chest heaving more than it probably should be, Caleb turns and looks at Fjord and is not disappointed at what he sees. Fjord, staring at him, lips slightly agape, eyes bright with equal parts awe and hunger. Caleb smiled, allowing himself to preen under the half-orc’s gaze and giving Fjord some time to collect his thoughts.

”That—that was—that was _amazin’_ ,” Fjord said after a solid fifteen seconds of gaping. “I—how did—that must have been a completely different spell!”

”Not exactly,” Caleb said as modestly as possible. “It has the same basic components as the original, drawing from the same arcane school and concepts. I simply...modified it to draw from a different elemental source.”

“Because I’m more used to water than fire,” Fjord breathed, and oh Caleb could get used to that quiet reverence.

“Because you’re more used to water the fire,” Caleb repeated softly.

“Caleb, you didn’t have to—“

“Of course I didn’t have to go through the effort,” Caleb said, finishing Fjord’s protestations before be could give it. “There are plenty of other spells you could learn, many equally as deadly. But I...I wanted to make sure you didn’t feel like there were any doors closed to you. That you felt like you were capable of anything. _Everything._ And so this simple modification was no hardship. Besides, I think in time you will grow so adept you won’t need such concessions.”

Fjord looked at him for a long moment, searching his gaze. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

”Don’t thank me yet,” Caleb replied, grinning. “Wait until we see how well you can cast it.”

“Of course.” Fjord deflated a little bit looked determined. “Let’s see what this sucker can do.”

Fjord positioned itself in the same place as Caleb had, about 15 feet away from the target. Caleb stepped back, giving him space as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

”You can do this Fjord,” Caleb said encouraging himself as much as his friend.

Fjord nodded, opening his eyes. Then he started to cast the spell. His voice rang out through the room and the motions almost sang on their own. They were not quite perfect but they were more than passable and three watery orbs sprung out of his waiting palm in answer.

They weren’t quite as big as Caleb’s was, and they hit the floor under the mannequin rather than its chest, but they were there. They were _there_ and Caleb could not be more overjoyed.

And by the look on his face as he turned back around, neither could Fjord. “I did it,” he said softly, as if by saying it out loud would shatter it.

” _Ja_ , you did,” Caleb responded, grinning like a fool in kind.

Fjord turned around and repeated the motions, working to make sure his wrist snap at the end was sharper. This time the water came out sure and true and the ice shards on the dummy were far more imposing than the one that’s Caleb had sheared.

”You crazy, brilliant, _wonderful_ —“ And before Caleb could react Fjord closed the distance between them and wrapped him in a giant hug. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination but he felt like he could feel an arcane buzz just under Fjord’s skin, pulsing and alive. Caleb let himself relax into the embrace. 

Caleb almost didn’t let Fjord release him but did so anyway, careful to put a safe step and a half between them. But Fjord was still smiling, giddy, and was looking at Caleb up and down with a glint in his eyes that bordered on mischief.

”You know,” Fjord drawled almost casually, “I’m still not sure if I have the motions completely right.”

Caleb frowned. “No, you got the movements perfect—“

”Nope.” Fjord cit him off with a pop of the ‘p’. “I’m a little rusty, I can feel it. I was wondering if you could...give me a little more personal guidance? Like you did last time?”

Despite his confident words, the words ended with an uncertain tilt, losing momentum as they came out. Caleb was at a loss for a moment. Was Fjord—did he mean—could be possible be—?

”Of course, if you don’t want, that’s completely fine, I’m sure with more practice on my own I could get it just fine—“ Fjord barreled on and Caleb could tell he was trying to give Caleb an easy out.

An out he would have taken a few months ago, before this crazy group changed his life forever.

An an out he did not want now.

”I would be glad to,” Caleb said softly, taking the few steps to stand side by side.

 _This shouldn’t feel this natural,_ Caleb thought as he pressed his chest against Fjord’s side, grabbing the half-orc’s outstretched hand in his own. Scarred hand to scarred hand. There was a slight height difference but it didn’t make a difference in the way their bodies slotted together. They were close enough that Caleb could hear Fjord’s heart beating faster, his pulse thrumming through his wrist.

”Relax,” Caleb said lowly into his ear. It might have been a little mean but the full-body shudder Fjord gave in response was more than worth it. “You can’t cast spells if you’re this stiff.”

Caleb was surprised at how quickly Fjord melted at the gentle command. He filed this away for later (as if there would be a later) and let his eyes drift down’s Fjord’s chest and lower and—

Oh. He hadn’t meant stiff in _that_ way, but. _Oh_. That was definitely for later.

”I’m ready whenever you are,” Fjord said and Caleb definitely wasn’t imagining the gravel in his voice. Caleb focused back on the task at hand.

”Of course. On the count of three. One, two, _three_ —“

And they started to move in sync, Caleb leading, Fjord following. Fjord’s voice washed over him as he guided their joint hands through the somatic parts. And Caleb felt the same arcane hum in Fjord’s arm stir, active. _Hungry_.

Caleb felt his own magic start to pulse in answer, singing bloodfire underneath his skin. And before he could stop and question it he lead Fjord’s wrist through the final turn and their combined energies sparked together as if jumping from fingertip to fingertip.

Fire met water in a crash and instead of one or the other flying out of Fjord’s palm, three bursts of steam came out instead. They were relatively harmless, barely swaying the dummy on the opposite side, but Caleb felt adrenaline pulse through him.

What was _that_?

Fjord seemed to be thinking the same thing as he turned in Caleb’s grasp, letting go of his hand but not losing any of the closeness. “Well, that was...somethin’.”

” _Something_?” Caleb said, voice brimming with barely contained excitement. “Fjord, do you realize this is something that’s never happened before? At least not in anything I’ve never read—I’ll have to do more research—“

Fjord’s answering smile was fond. “You could almost say that things got a little... _steamy_.”

The pun hit Caleb like a punch in the gut. Before he knew it he was laughing, chest free even in its proximity to Fjord’s. “That...that was probably the worst thing you could have possibly said.”

”Oh really?”

”Mmhm.” And maybe it was the adrenaline of the spell or the lateness of the hour, but he found himself saying. “It was almost romantic until you did that.”

He froze, cursing himself for his forwardness. What if he was mistaken and Fjord didn’t actually mean to—

But then there were Fjord’s hands resting on his hips and all of Caleb’s executive brain function skidded to a halt. “I’m sorry,” Fjord said, sounding anything but. He let his drawl thicken and Caleb knees wobbled slightly. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” And there was no other way to interpret the heady look in Fjord’s eyes as he looked down at Caleb.

“Hmm,” Caleb hummed and found himself putting his arms lightly around Fjord’s neck as if in a dream. “I’m sure you could think of something.”

Fjord was definitely thinking of something and bent down to show Caleb exactly what, but hesitated halfway. Caleb saw a shadow pass over Fjord’s yellow eyes, doubt creeping in.

And so Caleb rocked up on his toes and met him the rest of the way.

From the trove of smut books he had read, he knew that comparing kisses to sparks was a cliche. But there was no other way to describe the way their lips met as anything but _electric_. The magic that was thrumming in both of them when they cast the spell from them leapt between them and Caleb opened his mouth for more.

He hadn’t meant for the kiss to get so filthy so fast, but by the way that Fjord licked into Caleb’s mouth he figured Fjord didn’t mind. Magic buzzed very point of contact until Caleb was dizzy with it. It was addictive.

Caleb broke to breathe, taking note of the way Fjord’s pupils were saucers. “I think that might have brought the mood back,” he said, aiming for light but landing on breathy.

Fjord just blinked at him for a few seconds before his brain caught up. “Oh. Well I’m glad.”

Caleb grinned and kissed him again because he could. And again. And again. Caleb moved his fingers into the hair at the back of Fjord’s neck, pulling perhaps a little too tightly. Fjord responded with a growl, nipping at Caleb’s bottom lip. Caleb moaned, pressing himself as close as possible, feeling Fjord’s desire press hot against him. Fjord moves his hands from Caleb’s hips to Caleb’s ass, groping openly.

And all of the while the magic between them _sang_. It was like two halves of a magnet finally finding each other, colliding with a snap. It was like a river finally rushing to the sea, waters mixing and frothing. It was like coming home.

They broke apart when it became too much, content to relish in each other’s closeness, sharing breath. Moment by moment the strange arcane connection between them slowly started to die away and the world started to feel steady underneath them.

One type of attraction remained, however.

”Shall we, uh,” Fjord said after a minute, voice thick. “Do you—do you want to go—“

Fjord was really cute when he was kissed stupid.

”Go somewhere more private?” Caleb finished for him, stroking his fingers up and down the back of Fjord’s neck. “Absolutely.” He leaned in and pressed another peck to Fjord’s lips. “Lead the way.”

For a moment it didn’t seem like Fjord was going to let him go, but after a moment they released each other. However Fjord still grabbed Caleb’s hand gently, almost reverently.

The air thick between them, they leave the room, Fjord leading and Caleb following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I’m glad that I was able to get this done in time! This turned into a monster, which most of my fics end up doing if I’m honest. But the idea of Caleb teaching Fjord magic was just too good not to indulge in!
> 
> Title from “You and I” by Johnnyswim
> 
> Come join me at my widofjord tumblr blog [here](https://cutpalms.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell about this or anything CR in general.


End file.
